


When Someone Cracks Your Heart

by WORLDLWT



Series: Beautifully Bitter [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Broken, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not poetry it just sounds like poetry. I'm too bitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Someone Cracks Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am the most bitter person alive I wrote this in 5 minutes and I'm posting it for my other bitter pals it's rhymes I didn't realize it ryhmed until I was done writing it but writing makes me feel less bitter

When someone cracks your heart, no matter how small that crack opens up and it grows and it grows until that crack is too large to be filled with small happy moments and your heart starts falling apart before you know it.

When someone cracks your heart and doesn't care for it. The cracks you just sewed come apart at the seems and the light you let in turns dark and ugly. Dying away at the bottom of your heart where you swore and you sweared you would never grow apart.

When someone cracks your heart and doesn't know it all the love you once felt falls at your feet and they kick it away from you, needing to take it. Take it away to their ugly places where they prick and they prod until they see their own faces on the glass shards of your heart now apart of their tabletop vases. They'll tear you apart without a care in the world because your heart was to fragile for their menacing words.

When someone cracks your heart in all the right places they damage your heart with their menacing faces. You can tape up your heart in all the right places but it'll still fall apart after all it's replacements.

When someone cracks your heart in all the right places when they tear out your heart with their menacing faces and place down your heart in their tabletop vases and they prick and they prod for their own selfish favors you lose your own heart to the hands of another someone you once felt was like no other. When someone cracks your heart no matter how small they take advantage of your heart for their own pleasure show and you can let the light heal your heart and burn it in place or you can cherish your heart in a glass case but you'll damage your heart and you won't let it grow in the chains you restrain it and won't let it show but what's worse than your own self destruction? Well the hands of another whose heart has erupted and will carry your heart for their own selfish game and will laugh out loud as if calling your name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a beautifully bitter series that I dedicated to all the fucked up people in my life maybe I'll start adding their names at the beginning like:
> 
> To [name here]


End file.
